fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muses Manicure
Muses Manicure (ミューズ マニキュア Myuuzu Manikyua) is a Legal Guild based in Macula, Fiore on the continent of Ishgar. Founded by well known artists about a generation ago, Muses Manicure is now under the ownership of renowned artist and renaissance woman Coeur de Thelxinoe. Unlike many Guilds, Muses Manicure is grounded in the ideas of furthering Magic as an art form, and pursuing jobs that allow the Mages to do so. Muses Manicure is also one of the pillars of Parthenon. Location Muses Manicure Guild and Auction Hall: History Muses Manicure has a fairly recent history in terms of Guilds, being established only a mere thirty years ago by Arche de Thelxinoe. Thirty years ago the town of Macula was filled with starving artists and was lacking in a strong reputable Guild. Arche, both an artist and a Mage, was well aware of this issue. She decided to marry the two concepts and institute Muses Manicure under the precedent of allowing Mages the chance to both further magic as an art form and make money while doing it. At first business was slow, and it was run out of Arche's home, but slowly business took off. Word of this unique Guild spread across Fiore, and interested Mages from around Ishgar gathered at the Muses Manicure Guild and Auction Hall. Jobs came in frequently, mages sold pieces of magical artwork, and all ran smoothly for around twenty five years. The amount of business was steady and the array of Mages and customers diversified and grew even larger. As Arche grew older, she decided to retire and to put the Guild under the management of her granddaughter Coeur de Thelxinoe, one of the top rated Mages to ever work under Muses Manicure. Many older members of the Guild met this decision with anger and jealousy, and left the guild behind to find work elsewhere. With them left many jobs, but Coeur's diverse portfolio continued to draw in new Mages and new work. Over her ten years as Guild Master she has managed to become one of the most reputable artists in Fiore's history, and has been commissioned by clients across Earth Land. The Guild still draws a primary focus on the ideals of making art while also making money, however Coeur has also opened the doors to any mages interested, often willing to teach them art theory and enjoying helping them with shaping their craft into something new and exciting. Artistic Major and S-Class Promotions Being presented with a Guild Hall filled with a variety of different artists, Arche de Thelxinoe was met with an issue. Leaving all the jobs on one Job Board had caused an issue with being too cluttered for many of the Mages to find suitable jobs, and Arche was never aware if there was enough jobs for every specific art form present in the Guild. With that she decided to divide labor by "Artistic Majors", giving each different type of artist a specialization. She created four categories: * Written: A category for Mages who specialized in using writing, and although many assume that jobs in this field are limited to that of haikus and prose the focus of much of the work in this category falls under using Letter Magic for a variety of purposes. This category is the smallest of the bunch, however Arche believed encouraging people to do such niche jobs was important to the success of the guild. * Performance: A category that focuses on, as their name suggests, performance. Mages that fall into this category have access to a plethora of jobs, and are often invited to a variety of different events, often starting out with performances at local venues or within the Guild Hall to eventually performing for important members of Fiore's high society, occasionally even for nobles and foreign dignitaries. Coeur is very much involved in signing off on jobs for mages in this category, and is responsible for making sure that each mage performs well. * Visual: Potentially the largest and most prominent faction of Mages in Muses Manicure is the category that specializes in creating physical visual pieces of art. This category oftentimes gets access to very specific jobs, and so those who are unable to make particularly commissioned pieces of work are allowed to go to auction, unlike the other mages in the Guild. As Arche was a visual artist she focused on making this category the most lucrative of the three. * Miscellaneous: This category pertains to jobs and mages that don't really fall into any of the primary categories of Muses Manicure. Often times regular jobs given to other Guilds end up being listed as Miscellaneous, and are offered as another option for the Mages of the Guild to make money. There are very few Miscellaneous Mages, as most end up focusing on one of the three primary categories of Muses Manicure. As each category is so specific, the Mages are evaluated differently than that of normal Guilds. Mages who produce physical works, either Written or Visual, are evaluated by Coeur directly on a variety of predetermined guidelines. The more successful a Mage's physical work is according to the guidelines, the more likely Coeur is to allow them to take on harder jobs. The more successful a Mage's work, the more their work will sell for at auction as well. Performance Mages are evaluated differently, and are allowed access to any job on the Performance Job Board as long as they are well suited for the job. For evaluation, however, Coeur evaluates Mages directly upon request, and is happy to revise any performance routines they hope to showcase. Performers can also ask for reviews from the people that hire them to bring back to the guild as a letter of reference. Once Coeur has total trust in the performance of a Mage she performs a unique evaluation. This often is a multifaceted quest of sorts, looking for specific things before either creating something extremely specific or performing something extremely intricate. If she believes their work is up to par she will grant them with the title of S-Class Mage, and gives them free reign over what jobs they get to choose. S-Class Promotions are limited to every few months, once a handful of Mages have come forward with a desire to become an S-Class Mage. Job System Unlike many regular Guilds there are three distinct types of work in Muses Manicure, being Commission, Auction and Instruction. These jobs involve a variety of different things to the norm. * Commission Jobs are jobs that can be performed by anyone, often requests for specific things like performers capable of Fire Magic or detailed works of magical prose written by a user of Writing Magic. These jobs are the most versatile and are often the bulk of the jobs offered at Muses Manicure. * Auction Jobs are not exactly jobs more than it is creating an extremely detailed piece of work to be auctioned off at the weekly Muses Manicure auction. Oftentimes there is a specific reward for the mage who manages to sell their work for the most. Auctions are often limited to Visual and Written Majors of Muses Manicure. * Instruction Jobs are limited to Performance Majors, in the hopes of instructing inspired young artists. The mages that decide to sign up are paid at a flat rate, however it is an easy way to make a consistent amount of money instead of waiting for particular Commissions to appear on the job board. Like any other guild, there is also Miscellaneous Jobs, the jobs that involve the more typical transporting of goods, slaying of monsters or locating of items. This job board is the second largest, and although it doesn't offer much in a particular artistic sense it does allow for the Mages to make money quickly, if the other three options don't happen to be fast enough. Members Teams Guild Spells Droit de Renaissance, Mosaïque Éthérée: Trivia * The name Muses Manicure can be broken up into: ** Muses, nine Goddesses in Greek Mythology that inspired people. ** Manicure, a tribute to my favorite cinematographers of South Korea, Digipedi, also known as Digital Pedicure. *** That being said Musemani is often how characters refer to the Guild in short. Category:Legal Guild Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds